Norman/Games/Quotes/ORAS
Petalburg City * First visit :"Not bad… It was a good battle." :"Come back and challenge me again anytime. I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your Pokémon when you're a bit stronger." :"Hm?" :"Why, if it isn't ! So you've finished moving in? I see… Well… I guess we shouldn't stand around out here talking. Do you want to come in for a bit? We can talk in the Gym." * After earning the :"You look like you've been working hard, Wally. It's clear even without a battle." :"… Considering how much you and Wally have grown, you should be able to handle what lies beyond the sea on now. There are far stronger Pokémon and Trainers waiting for you on Hoenn's east coast. Continue your journey and your adventures there. I know you'll do your best!" :"Wally… I look forward to seeing you and your Pokémon grow stronger together. ? Well, take care of yourself out there. Don't forget to drop by Littleroot to visit your mother from time to time!" :"Learn a lot!" :"…" :"…Hm?" :"Hahahah! What a coincidence! I caught myself thinking the same thing." :"Yes. I know exactly what you mean." ;Petalburg Gym * First visit :"You know, I sure was surprised that you managed to get here by yourself. Ah… I see. You're making a good start on your team! Mm-hmm! Then I guess you're going to become a Trainer like me, ? Now that's something to look forward to!" :"Hm? Aren't you… You're Wally, right?" :"Mm-hmm. I see." :"! You heard all that, right? You go with Wally, and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon." :"Wally, here. I'll lend you one of my Pokémon." :"Hmm… I'll give you a Poké Ball, too, so go give it your best!" * After helping Wally :"So did it go well?" :"Hmm. That boy will be worth keeping an eye on. But for now… ! If you want to become strong as a Trainer, listen to my advice. First head for , which lies beyond this town. There you should challenge the , . After her, go on to the other Pokémon Gyms and defeat their Leaders as well. Collect Badges from them, understand? Of course, I'm a Gym Leader, too. I'm sure we'll battle one day. But that will only be after you've become stronger, ." * If talked to again :"Hm? Weren't you going to go to the Pokémon Gym in Rustboro? Sorry, but I don't get pleasure from battling greenhorn Trainers. There's no challenge. I want you to grow stronger before I would consider taking you on in battle. Come back when you've got at least, hmm…four Badges! Then I'll take you on, ." * First time entering his room :"Hm… So you did get four Gym Badges." :"Then, as I promised, we will have a Pokémon battle." * Before battle :"… It makes me happier than I can really describe. Being able to have a real battle with my own / like this. But a battle is a battle! I will do everything within my power as a Gym Leader to win! You'd better give it your best shot, too, !" * Being defeated :"…! Impossible…" * After being defeated :"I can't believe it. I lost to ?" :"… … You've come this far…" :"That's how it is, then! I will give you ." :"Having that Badge will ensure that Pokémon up to Lv. 60 will obey you, even if you received them in trades. Pokémon that know the HM move Surf will also be able to travel over water now. And this is my gift to you, . I'm sure you'll be able to use it well." :" will allow you to take revenge for a fallen team member. Its power will be doubled if you have a Pokémon use it in the very next move right after an ally faints. I hope you and your Pokémon will be diligent enough to use it wisely." :"… Sigh." :"As the Gym Leader, I can't express how frustrated I am." :"But, as a father, it makes me both happy and a little sad. It's odd." :"… Come on, ." :"I'll see you on your way. Let's get out of here." * After becoming Champion :"! How's your training going? I'm proud as a parent that you've become the Champion, / . Still, you must not think that you have reached your peak as a Trainer. It's only after you reach a certain height that the view opens up, and you see how far the road stretches. I want to see you trying to hone yourself and your skills even further. I'll be behind you, ." * After obtaining Eon Ticket :* Before obtaining Mega Bracelet ::"Hmm? Is that an Eon Ticket you have there? Hm…it's been a good 11 years since I last saw a ticket like this… The Eon Ticket is awarded to those who have earned the right to tread upon the soil of Southern Island… In short, it is awarded to those who can wield Mega Evolution, thanks to their bonds with their Pokémon. Hmm. But, , you don't seem to have the skill to handle Mega Evolution yet. Continue to journey across the wide lands and sea of Hoenn, and when you do gain the power to use Mega Evolution, come back here. That is when I will teach you just what the Eon Ticket means." :* After obtaining Mega Bracelet ::"Hmm? Is that an Eon Ticket you have there? Hm…it's been a good 11 years since I last saw a ticket like this… The Eon Ticket is awarded to those who have earned the right to tread upon the soil of Southern Island… In short, it is awarded to those who can wield Mega Evolution, thanks to their bonds with their Pokémon. Hm-hmm! That Mega Bracelet that glitters on your wrist there proves that you are capable of using Mega Evolution. That seals it. Come with me, !" ::"I'll be waiting here. Take care out there by yourself, . I have faith that you're up to the task!" * After capturing Latias /Latios :"Welcome back, . So you actually managed to find it at Southern Island… The Eon Pokémon! Well, then… Should we head back to the Gym?" :"Your meeting Latias /Latios is no less than a miracle. Don't let such a precious gift go to waste. I hope you'll continue this journey of yours, with just as much zeal for Pokémon as you've shown so far." ;Littleroot Town * Post-credits :"Hm? What is it?" :"Ah… About that… I've been meaning to tell you, but… It now looks like I'm going to have to be at the Gym that day." :"I'm sorry, honey…" :"Hmm. That's true. We already paid for them, so…" * After becoming Champion :"Hm?" :"Why, if it isn't ! It's been some time since I last saw you, but you look…stronger, somehow. That's the impression I get. But your old man hasn't given up yet!" :"Oh, and before I forget… I was thinking of giving these to you." :"They're tickets to the star show that's being held at the Mossdeep Space Center. I was really planning to go with your mom, but… It looks like I've got to rush back to the Gym in Petalburg. Oh! Hmm. You know, it is a pair of tickets… Why don't you invite that little cutie |If the player is a boy}}/ |If the player is a girl}} from next door to come along? Now I'd better be heading back to the Gym." :"Thanks for looking after the house while I'm away, dear." * After completing the Delta Episode :"Hm?" :"Morning, . You must be bushed. You slept like a log." :"Oh, but before I forget… This came for you. It's from someone named Briney." :"Hm, so it was a ferry ticket, was it? As I recall, you can catch the ferry from the ports in Slateport and Lilycove. ! If you have ambition as a Trainer, I want you to take that ferry to the . I think it will teach you that there is no end to a Trainer's chosen path." :"I'd better be heading back to the Petalburg Gym, then. Thanks for looking after the house while I'm away, honey." ; * :"… At last you've made it to Victory Road. As a parent, I'm proud of you and your Pokémon. There's nothing left for me to teach you. Believe in yourself and keep charging ahead until you're the Pokémon League ! Best of luck!"